Taboo
by OdairBear
Summary: When renowned Broadway actress Clove Rutherford falls into a depressed pit her mother calls for an intervention and finds her a therapist. Cato Astor just so happens to be that therapist, he's one of the top in the nation. When they meet for the first time there's definitely a connection, but are either of them willing to break down the walls, or is it considered too taboo?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Under the roof of one of Manhattan's most luxurious residential buildings, resides the Upper East Sides most notorious playboy. He sleeps with many women and they're always the best of the best, yet he's fully aware that he's settling for less that he wants.

Sure a pretty face is great every now and then but he was raised under the belief that every goal you set for yourself should be truly exceptional or else you're settling for less that you deserve. Cato wants to set a goal for himself but as far as women go, he doesn't know what truly exceptional really is.

Sure, he had a girlfriend his first three years of college and genuinely he thought he would marry her, but after a realization that the only thing that bonded them was their kinks he quickly dismissed the idea of marriage.

Cato Astor is a unique soul, with a kind heart covered by a filthy coating. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and a Louis Vuitton bib to match. Everything in his life is the way he wants it to be, due to the fact that he's never been told no a day in his life.

He graduated from Columbia University a little over a year ago with a perfect G.P.A and a Ph.D. in Psychology. Despite his urge to help people with their problems, Cato has a hard time facing his own. He's very promiscuous, yet he's very meticulous when picking a girl to stay for the night. His intentions are never the greatest and he's never able to be fully satisfied despite his attempts.

He lay in his bed and wakes up with a very attractive blonde by his side. Glimmer Larkin, is the heiress to a very successful international chain of luxury hotels. She's beautiful but she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She'd be a great companion for Cato, as she's loyal, classy, and very well mannered. He could take her to all the Galas and parties without having to worry about her tainting the very name his family worked so hard to achieve.

However Cato figures that her beauty doesn't make up for her lack of intelligence, so he politely escorts her down to the lobby of his building. They part with a kiss and he returns back up to his luxury penthouse.

Cato sits around for a while just enjoying the solace of his apartment in this hectic city. That's when he's at peace with himself. However, it's also when he realizes that he's entirely alone. His parents are living it up with their friends in Abu Dhabi.

With his mother being an extremely successful architect, and his father being rated one of the best neurosurgeons internationally, his family name is held in high regard and Cato is constantly reminded not to do anything that could possibly taint the family name. Despite his playboy status it doesn't necessarily give him a bad reputation; in fact he's one of the most coveted bachelors in New York City.

However despite his family's own backlash about him being such a playboy, Cato's doing very well for himself. He's a self-employed Psychologist and he's thinking about opening up a practice. He already has a heavy patient load for only being out of school for a year and he made _Psychology Magazines_ list of the top 100 therapists in the nation.

He goes on with his day and sees all of his usual clients. He gives them insight and advice on all of their struggles. He sees quite a few spoiled adolescents whose problems are about as first-world as the ones you see on gossip girl. After listening to a young girl named Primrose complain about how her mother's been neglecting her after lowering her allowance because of the furlough.

Primrose was referred to Cato by her sister Katniss, who attended college alongside Cato. The Everdeen family owns one of the nation's largest drugstore chains. However the daughters have a lot of trauma to deal with; from their early years of struggling in the Bronx, to their father's death in a roadside bombing over in Afghanistan. Despite Primrose complaining about the majority of petty problems in her life Cato's been trying to get her to acknowledge her past and give her some closure.

Cato gets off the clock at around seven and he goes out for a drink with his friend-since-birth, Marvel Cartier, the heir to the famous high-end jewelry brand. They head to their favorite local speakeasy style bar downtown and they relax in the plush lounge chairs, taking in the scenery of the luxuriously decorated room.

Cato's attention is captured by a pale-skinned beauty with long raven hair and a petite frame. He stands up in pursuit of her but by the time he walks towards the location where she once was, she's long gone. He looks around the entire lounge for her but turns up empty handed. "Goddamn it," he mutters under his breath and returns back to Marvel. "Did you see where she went?" Cato asks Marvel.

"Who?" Marvel says puzzled. Cato scans the room again, "It was a small girl with long black hair and skin that practically glowed, and she was like, mesmerizing."

"I don't know who you're talking about and trust me I would've noticed, I've been scoping this place for girls all night," Marvel says. Cato scrunches his forehead in confusion and he ponders the thought of whether he's gone crazy or not. _Could I possibly have been hallucinating? _He wonders. "God, either I'm really drunk or I'm going mad. I swear she was the most beautiful girl I've seen in my entire life and I only got a glimpse of her before she vanished," Cato says.

"Oh well, maybe you could ask the hostess if she knew what her name was," Marvel suggests. "Thank you for the suggestion, now I know why you're my best friend," Cato says with a slight laugh.

Cato walks up the hostess and considering this is an exclusive lounge they'd technically have to have her name somewhere on the list. "Hello ma'am, I was wondering if you knew the name of the black hair girl who just left. She was wearing the grey bandage dress, had pin-straight hair, luminescent skin, very beautiful." The hostess looks up at him and looks at him skeptically, "That was Clove Rathburn, how could you not recognize her? She's on this month's cover of vogue. The only reason she's here is because she's hooking up with the owner of this place. Honestly she's such a slut I can't even fathom why you're taking interest in her."

Cato raises his eyebrows in response to the hostesses snarky attitude, "thanks for the information." She smiles flirtatiously at him, "Anytime."

Cato heads back to his seat and orders a few more drinks. He drinks them all and begins the head out, "Marvel I think I'm going to head home," Cato says. "Same here," Marvel says referring to the obviously drunk blonde sitting on his lap.

Cato heads back to his penthouse at 15 Central Park West, and retires to his bedroom and for the first night in months, he does it alone. He lay on his king sized bed cuddled up in his fuzzy white blankets, clad only in a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He wakes up to his maid, Mary, cooking him breakfast in the opulent kitchen that Cato's never even bothered to set foot in.

Mary brings him his breakfast in bed. The usual, freshly squeezed orange juice, three eggs over easy, four strips of bacon, and two slices of French toast. After finishing his meal he grabs his Macbook Pro and begins to do more research on this Clove Rutherford girl. Apparently she's an extremely successful actress, singer, and dancer. She's currently starring as Roxie Hart in the musical Chicago on Broadway and she also teaches at Broadway Dance Center.

It's weird for him, and it's even weirder for him to acknowledge it, but he finds himself to be infatuated with this girl. He wants to meet her and hold conversation with her, but for the first time in his life Cato has possibly found a girl that may be unattainable.

At around two Cato sees his first patient of the day, Jacqueline Foxx. She's in an abusive relationship she can't escape out of, and while Cato insists that she should alert the authorities. She never does, scared that somehow he'll find her and hurt her even worse. It upsets Cato that nearly every time she comes in that she has a new bruise or cut. He always wants the best for his patients but he can't let it affect him too much or he'd be an emotional wreck.

After seeing four more patients he receives a call around seven thirty, "Hello?" He asks. "_Hello I was wondering if you could do an evaluation on my daughter. I'm terribly worried about her emotional health and I just need to know whether or not she needs more help. She's currently seeing a psychiatrist that's monitoring her medication for a bipolar disorder but I feel as if she needs additional care._"

"I'm sure I could help her ma'am, I just need some additional information and times as to when you would like to set up an appointment," Cato says politely. "Of course, well It's not urgent I would just like her to see someone by the end of the week."

"I actually have a cancellation for tomorrow at five pm so would that be okay? My address is 795 5th Avenue. She needs to be here about ten minutes before five, as I have a strong policy against tardiness."

"Oh that's' completely fine. My daughters actually in a musical at the moment and tomorrow would be perfect considering the fact that they only have a matinee on Sunday so five would definitely work." The lady says, her voice chipper. "Is it okay if I take your last name?" Cato asks.

"Oh certainly dear, it's Rathburn. My daughter's name is Clove. I'm not sure if you're aware but she's held in very high regard by the media so I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone that she's seeing you." The lady says softly. "Of course I have a strict policy that supports patient confidentiality. Nothing will be mentioned outside of our appointments."

"Perfect thank you so much Mr. Astor," the lady says graciously. "No, Thank you. I'll see your daughter at five tomorrow." With that Cato hangs up the phone. Practically bursting he has a smile on his face the entire time.

Meanwhile at the Ambassador Theater Clove's just finished with the evening show, she removes all of her makeup and strips herself of her provocative costume changing into a leotard and free city sweats. She heads out the backdoor of the theater and signs a few playbills of adoring fans. She leaves the mobs of fans and heads off to 322 West 45th Street a.k.a. Broadway Dance Center, where she teaches a nighttime contemporary jazz class. She gets ready for her class and she mentally goes over the combination she's teaching. She enters studio B after Heather lets her students out.

Clove waits for all her students to file in and her class reached the maximum number of students as it does every night. Clove's still kind of tired from her show, but she still teaches regardless. They start off with a warm up then she goes straight in to the combination. "Okay everybody, this is an intermediate class for a reason, so I'm going to move a little faster than I normally do. We're doing a combination to Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey."

She teaches the whole combination and she's pretty impressed by how fast the class is picking up on it. They run through it in groups and by the time they do it enough class is over. Clove congratulates her students on doing a job well done. Then she runs through the combination all by herself.

She choreographs a combination for tomorrow's contemporary modern class that she's teaching. She goes to the stereo and plays The Face by Ryan Dan. She choreographs a whole dance in about an hour and a half. After she's finished she leaves the studio and heads back to her residence at 20 West 53rd Street.

She relaxes and watches the news until she's interrupted by a phone call "Hello?" She asks and waits for a response on the other end. "Hey sweetie," Her mother says happily.

"Oh hey mom, how are you doing?" Clove inquires. "Oh I'm doing just fine honey," her mother says and Clove rolls her eyes at her mother's constant terms of endearment.

"So I got you an appointment with a therapist, he's going to evaluate you and see if you need further treatment," her mother says cautiously. "Mother, I do not need further help. I'm fine seeing a psychiatrist once a month," Clove protests.

"Clove dear, I've been looking for months to find you a therapist that I think will work and I think I've found you one, he's quite young and very attractive. You can look him up on the web, his name is Cato Astor, I'm not saying you have to go for this evaluation but I really would like you to consider it." Clove lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll go see him," She gives consent.

"Okay you have an appointment with him tomorrow at Five, you should show up at least ten minutes early, he made it very clear that he has no tolerance for tardiness," Her mother explains. "Okay, well I have to get going, I love you mom."

"Oh I love you too sweetie thank you so much for doing this. You might not realize it but I'm always out for your best interests. Anyways sleep well dear. I love you," her mother says before parting. With that Clove hangs up the phone and retires to her bedroom. She takes a long shower then dries her hair. She slips on her nude colored La Perla Maison Satin Chemise. She lay in her bed and drifts off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cato wakes up and has his usual breakfast. He goes down to the fitness center to work out for a few hours. He takes a dip in the pool and it's almost as if all the stressors in his life had disappeared for a moment. He takes a shower then dries himself off.

Heading back upstairs he gets in the elevator is his gym shorts and wife beater, a thirty-something year old hits on him. He just ignored her and got off at his floor. He looks at the clock and it's around one thirty so he changes and prepares for his first patient of the day. He changes into a pair of black Alexander McQueen Dress pants, A grey Brunello Cucinelli crewneck sweater, and a pair of black Lanvin calfskin loafers.

He goes into the room he has set up for his appointments and fixes simple things like the pillows on the couch. He then proceeds to go to his office and pulls out the files for the clients he's meeting with today and sets them on his desk. He goes on his computer and prints out a psychiatric evaluation form that he'll use when he meets with Clove.

Clove Rathburn arrives at 15 Central Park West, she wonders how someone so young and living by himself can afford such prime real estate. She enters the eloquent lobby and checks in at the front desk. "I have a five o'clock appointment with Cato Astor," She explains and the concierge hands her a key card for the elevator. "His residence is 35s," he explains and she heads towards the elevator.

She slides the keycard through the machine and it automatically takes her to his apartment. She gets off and when she enters the uber-luxurious apartment he's nowhere to be found. She sits down on one of the white leather sofas and she waits for him. She checks her watch and it's four fifty nine. Suddenly a door opens and a girl emerges from it along with whom she assumes is Cato. "Bye Annie, have a nice day," he says to the girl.

Clove stands up and he notices her. "Well you must be Clove, it's nice to meet you," he says while extending a hand out that she shakes. "It's nice to meet you too," she says while taking not of his physique, she can see his large muscles through his sweater and she wonders what it'd be like to rip that sweater off of him. _Stop being so inappropriate,_ she mentally scolds herself. He must've caught her staring because he gives her a slight laugh, "Let's go back to my office."

He guides her down a hallway to a room and he holds the door for her. She goes inside and it's so different from the rest of the house with the dark wood floors and burgundy walls, it almost has a romantic feel to it. She sits down on the velvet loveseat and he spins a chair around so he's facing her.

"So tell me a bit about why you think you're here Clove," he says. She tries to think about why she's here, In all honesty she's not sure except for the fact that her mother made her come. She starts thinking about her previous hospitalization that happened a few years ago due to a suicide attempt. Then all the fragments of though she's having start to come together, "well when I was fifteen I was hospitalized for a suicide attempt, and there they came to the conclusion that I have bipolar disorder and severe anxiety. I feel as if with the medications I'm on have stabilized my mood and honestly I think I'm doing pretty well at managing it but apparently my mother doesn't think I am."

"What medications are you on?" He inquires. She thinks for a second trying to recall, "Ten Milligrams of Celexa, Ten Milligrams of Abilify, six hundred milligrams of Lithium, and four hundred milligrams of Lamictal."

Cato writes all of this information down on a notepad. "Wow, you're on some pretty high dosages of strong medications," He says raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugs, "Well I've been on Abilify and Lamictal since I was fifteen but I just got put on celexa recently because I kept having panic attacks."

"How old are you currently?" he asks. "Nineteen," she says.

"Can you describe what your high school life was like?" Cato asks. Clove looks puzzled but she begins to talk anyways, "Well, I went to Fiorello LaGuardia High School, you know the performing arts one. I didn't have many friends because I was always so focused on theater and schoolwork. Ninth and tenth grade were really frustrating because my parents were never around so I literally had to raise myself. Eleventh grade got better because I got my first boyfriend who I was with until the end of senior year, and then twelfth grade got even better because my mother and father moved back here to the city."

Cato writes some more stuff down in his notebook and continues to ask her questions, "Has your mood been fluctuating at all?" She answers without a second thought, "being truthful I feel as if it has been lately, like there's times I'll get mad for no reasons, then I'll be extremely happy for a few days then everything's just depressing after that and I'll hate the world for a while until the cycle starts all over again."

"Well I can definitely see how some doctors would think that you have bipolar, what about your sleep habits? Have they been good?" He asks. She rolls her eyes and talks, "Well if by good you mean staying up all night drinking until three am until I pass out then yes I've been sleeping well."

That earns a chuckle from Cato and Clove smiles at him. Cato asks another question, "what about motivation? Have you been doing all of your usual activities?" Clove places her elbow on the arm rest of the sofa and props her head up with her hand, "Well I've been performing in all of my shows, but I don't really do any leisure activities anymore, and anytime I consider going out shopping I normally just go online and shop. However, I do go out to drink every night, so I guess there's one leisure activity for you."

"Okay so now I'm going to say some statements and you're going to respond true or false based on whether it applies to you, okay?" She nods her head. Cato begins, "I experienced an unusually elevated mood where I was extremely elated, happy, or energetic." She speaks up, "True."

"I took enormous risks such as having unprotected sex or spending extravagantly, without thinking about the possibility of negative consequences," Cato says and Clove nods. "True," She Says

"I had periods of time when I needed little or no sleep, yet functioned as well or better than usual." He says. She responds with, "True."

"Distracting thoughts and ideas popped unwanted or too quickly in my head," Cato spoke. Clove replies, "True."

"I experienced periods where it felt like everything I did was tremendously important - like the world depended on the success of my plans." He said. Clove responds, "True."

"I don't really doubt you but I just want to make sure, are you being honest while answering these?" Cato asks. Clove shakes her head, "Yes sir."

Cato smirks at the mention of the word sir, he kind of likes it, especially when it's coming out of Clove's mouth. He speaks up again, "During the past year I experienced extreme mood swings from depression to elation without any apparent reason" She nods, "True."

"I felt that these symptoms interfered with my life in some way, or they caused me distress," He speaks. Clove licks her lips and responds, "True."

"Well Clove, we're done with those for now but I'm afraid our time is up. Honestly I'm going to recommend additional therapy but the choice is yours on whether you want to pursue that option or not. I'm actually booked solid for the next few months but honestly I feel a strange urge to help you so if eight pm appointments would work for you I'm open to that but I understand if you want to find a different therapist" Clove gives him one of her rare genuine smiles and speaks up, "Are you sure you don't mind altering your schedule for me, I'm sorry for being skeptical but I feel like it's a lot to ask out of you…"

"No Clove it's my pleasure, honestly I would love to help you out I just don't want to pressure you into anything," He says. She nods understandingly and says, "Okay well can we book some appointments then?"

He smiles at her and pulls out his appointment book, "How many do you want for this month?" She smiles sheepishly, "Okay I know it's a lot but what about every day, excluding weekends, for this month, I'm just considering the fact that my mood's been so unpredictable lately that I should be under some sort of constant monitoring."

"I actually agree with your theory and I support it," he says with a smile. Clove smiles back at him, "So do you want to go get some drinks or something?"

Cato laughs, thinking that she's joking except when he sees the expression on her face he knows she was being serious. "Oh sorry, I thought you we're kidding. It's just that, doing that would be highly unprofessional of me and if anyone were to find out it would be very controversial and I'd have to deal with all of the repercussions," He explains.

"Oh, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean it's not like we're going to date or anything," she explains. He considers the idea of it, "Well I guess since there's patient confidentiality that no one has to know you're my patient… oh what the hell fine lets go get some drinks."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They head downstairs to the lobby. "Do you want to take my car? Or did you bring yours?" He asks. "Yeah let's take your car considering I took a taxi here." They go downstairs into the underground garage and Cato unlocks his silver Aston Martin convertible, the hood however is currently up due to the crisp October air. Clove climbs in the passenger side and buckles her seatbelt.

"So where did you have in mind?" Cato asks. "I was thinking of this bar called Provocateur it's at the hotel Gansevoort," Clove suggests.

"Okay I'm pretty sure I know where that is," He says. "Don't worry I can help you with directions," She assures him.

They arrive at the hotel and Cato hands his car over to the valet tipping him fifty dollars as he did so. The pair goes inside the building and heads up the elevator to the uber-exclusive nightclub. They go towards the doors and there's a line of club rejects outside. Clove grabs Cato's hand and they skip the line. The bouncers look over their appearance and once they realize who Clove is they let the pair in without a second thought. "I thought you said this was a bar, this looks like way too much of a club. And how did you even get us in? you're only nineteen," Cato says in astonishment at the girls actions. "Relax grandpa, they have a lounge and when you're frequent high-spender at a place they don't really care how old you are," Clove says teasingly with a laugh.

Cato watches in awe as she sashays away into the crowd. She turns around, smiling. "Are you going to follow me or what?" She asks. He moves quickly to catch up with her and he trails behind her, They arrive at the bar area and there's giant angel wings above them. Cato looks at them in admiration and Clove's voice snaps him out of his state. "Wow you act like you've never been to a club before," she says with a slight laugh.

"I would like to assure you that I've been to many Clubs in my life just none recently. I normally stick to regular bars nowadays," he says affirmatively. Clove laughs and orders herself a vodka sprite and Cato gets a glass of rum. Clove leads Cato over to a table where other people are sitting and she greets all of them and makes an attempt at introducing Cato, "Hey guys, this is-"

"Cato Astor," Peeta Mellark finishes. Cato gives him a puzzled look, "Your mother designed my family's estate down in Virginia."

A look of realization appears on Cato's face, "Oh, Peeta. It's really great to see you again." Peeta laughs and speaks up again, "Plus I went to the same school as you but I was a freshman when you were a senior so it's understandable that you wouldn't recognize me right off the bat."

Clove sits down next to Peeta and Cato follows her move. She leans her head against Peeta's shoulder and Cato feels a twinge of jealousy. _Stop it, she isn't yours to be protective over, _he tells himself. Suddenly Glimmer walks over to the group. "Cato!" She squeals excitedly, she walks over to him in her Louboutins and gives him a kiss on the lips. "You didn't call me back," She whispers in his ear.

"I'm sorry, work has been keeping me very busy. Plus it's only been a few days Glim, I would've gotten around to it sometime this week."

Glimmer sits down on Cato's knee and Clove eyes the blonde girl enviously. An obstacle she was not expecting to have to overcome tonight. Glimmer nuzzles her head into the crook of Cato's neck and he notices Cloves glare. He wishes he could just tell Glimmer to stop, but he can't do that because then Clove would catch on to the fact that he likes her and that would be approaching dangerous territory. Glimmer starts kissing Cato's neck and she bites down on a patch of sensitive skin, causing him to emit a low growl. Something that Glimmer didn't hear but Clove definitely picked up on it.

Clove doesn't handle things well, so in response to the growl Glimmer was able to elicit out of Cato, Clove turns around to straddle Peeta and begins making out with him. He's sort of resistant at first but he eases into it. Things get pretty heated and they get even hotter when Peeta's date Katniss catches the two of them making out. "You whore!" She screams as she throws her glass of whiskey onto Clove.

"What the Fuck?" Clove screams as the amber liquid drenches her Cashmere sweater. Clove proceeds to pounce on Katniss and tackle her to the floor Clove punches Katniss two times before being pulled off by an enraged looking Cato. He carries her in his arms and tries to find someplace private to no avail. "Please put me down Cato you're embarrassing me," Clove pleads. Cato sets her down and they walk out of the Club. Clove stomps off to the nearest bathroom and rids herself of the stained sweater. All she has is a lacy black bra underneath and her leather pants to match. She leaves the bathroom clad in only her bra, pants, and high heels. She pulls her hair around from her back to her front so she's somewhat modest. Her long hair hides a lot of her skin thankfully so she doesn't feel as naked.

Cato watches as she emerges from the bathroom. He glances at Cloves chest and his pants grow tighter, as the fact that her boobs are a lot bigger that one would expect taking into consideration her petite form. "Stop staring," she mutters. He laughs in response, "I think you forgot something."

"I'm not wearing a stained sweater Cato. I'd rather get photographed in this than that which will happen at least once during the rest of the night." They walk downstairs through the lobby and surprisingly not a lot of people care enough to look their way, but once they're outside Clove is mobbed by a bunch of photographers. They wait impatiently for the valet as the photographers take pictures of them. Cato walks Clove around to her side of the car and holds open the door for her. Cato tips the valet again and drives off. "Where's your house?"

"I don't know," She says lying to him. "Seriously Clove tell me where it is, I'm not taking you home with me."  
She pouts at him, "Why not?" He rolls his eyes as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "You're my patient I already crossed extreme boundaries by getting a drink with you tonight. Taking you home would literally be the biggest taboo in the book."

"You think I'm ugly don't you?" She asks sadly. "I could never think you're ugly Clove, honestly you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on I just can't do this, It's so unprofessional and I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You're not in an emotionally stable state so you probably shouldn't even be in a relationship let alone having sex. Especially considering your age, goddamn I can't believe you're nineteen," He says, muttering the last part.

"I never even meant having sex Cato, where could you have possibly derived that from. Plus I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate it…" She says mumbling the last part. "Girlfriend? What? Oh wait… You think that Glimmer and I are dating? You have it all wrong Clove, well I like Glimmer I don't look at her in that way she was just a one night stand. I was just trying not to be a douchebag to her."

"Oh okay so that's why you had her in your lap," Clove mutters. "Anyways If you really need a place to stay you can stay in one of my spare bedrooms," Cato offers knowing that Clove isn't going to stop until she feels as if she's won.

"Thank you," She says in a cheery tone. Cato glances over at Clove and is reminded of the fact that she's only wearing a bra. He licks his lips slightly and tries to calm himself down. He smiles at her, "It's no problem really."

They arrive back at Cato's place and here Clove gets rude glares from many of the older distinguished people who live there. They take the elevator up to Cato's residence and Cato immediately goes back to his room. He goes through his drawers and finds one of his old school sweatshirts. "Please put a top on, it's very distracting," Cato pleads to Clove. She does as he asks and she begins to take off her heels and pants. "Woah what are you doing?" Cato asks, astonished at the girls actions.

"I can't go to bed in leather pants," She says in explanation and Cato heads back to his room grabbing a pair of Burberry boxers. He heads back out to the living room and throws them to Clove, but not before getting a good look at her ass. "I saw that," Clove says flirtatiously.  
"You're making it so hard for me to look at you in a strictly platonic way," He says, letting out a long sigh. Clove laughs slightly. "I'm going back to bed, if you need anything just wake me up," Cato says before heading back to his bedroom.

Clove decides to sleep out on the couch, turning on the television. Falling asleep to American Horror Story playing in the background.


End file.
